Here For You
by RuthieStump
Summary: [Frank Iero HighSchool!AU] "Write a my chemical romance story about frank iero faling in love with an abused girl in highschool." -Frank just has to tell Jenny about his feelings for her but once he gets a glimpse of something she's desperately trying to hide, he wants her to know that he's here to here to help.


Frank isn't sure when he fell in love with Jenny. It might have been a few days after she sat next to him in economics at the beginning of the semester or right before they made it a habit to have lunch together every Friday. Now that Frank thinks about it, he probably fell in love with her when he heard Black Flag blaring from her headphones. Now he knows a lot about Jenny and he owes it to their constant texting and late night calls after the Black Flag incident. So Frank thinks it's a little strange when he doesn't hear from Jenny the whole week she missed school.

Frank walked into the economics class room, his eyes focused on book he was currently getting lost in. His feet took him down the familiar path to his seat without knocking into any obstacles and subconsciously sat down once he got to his desk. His head bobbed to the music his headphones were feeding him as he turned the page of his book. Frank didn't take any notice to his surroundings until his right ear bud was yanked out of his ear. Frank was ready to curse out the asshole that crossed into his personal space but stopped once he came face to face with Jenny's green eyes. Frank's open jaw snapped shut, his lips curling into a soft smile as he took in the girl's presence.

"Jenny." Frank spoke as if her name confirmed the fact that she was sitting here with him.

"I don't come to school for a week and I'm ignored? I'm hurt, Iero." Jenny frowned but it was quickly replaced by a small playful giggle.

"Sorry, I was too busy moping around because you weren't here. I almost drowned in stupidity without you by my side." Frank replied, his smile still intact.

He was just happy that Jenny was in school. All last week his thoughts revolved around her, her laugh, her smile, the way her green eyes sparkled whenever he showed her a new band that she should listen to. He missed her and during the time away from her, Frank realized that he has to let her know about his feelings. He smiled at her laughter, his eyes drinking in the face he greatly missed.

Jenny's eyes crinkled at the corners while she smiled, a large amount of black eyelineroutlining the green orbs. There were layers of foundation caked onto her skin which confused Frank. Jenny was one of the few girls in school who doesn't heavily wear make-up. Her black hair was cut, now only reaching her chin rather than falling past her shoulders. Frank noticed the gray turtle neck she wore and raised an eyebrow at her.

"So what's up with the sweater? It's like 70 degrees." He questioned. Frank noticed the flinch in her lips but her smile was intact.

"It's a fashion statement. Do you like?" Jenny stretched out her arms to give Frank a good look. "I'm going for the underground poet look."

Frank surveyed her outfit, putting away his book and iPod. "You look good. You can add a Beret and BAM! You're French."

Jenny chuckled at the advice. "I'll think about it."

She moved her body so that she faced forward once the teacher started to speak. Frank stared at her for a few seconds, soaking in her looks. It's been way too long since they last spoke or texted. He really missed her and Frank decided that today was the day he was going to tell her he loved her, or at least some variation of it. Frank didn't realize that he was gawking at his friend until she waved a hand in front of him.

"Earth to Frankie," Jenny whispered. "You okay?"

Her eyebrow rose in confusion, her face etched with worry.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." Frank assured, snapping out of his trance. "Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch today even if it isn't Friday. You know, to catch up?"

Frank's heart melted at the sight of Jenny's smile. "Yeah, it's been a long time. By the tree?"

Frank nodded, confirming their usual spot for lunch. Frank flashed a smile before facing forward but a dark mark on Jenny's wrist caught his attention. It was a thick purple ring that took up most of the pale skin he could see. The bruise was yellowing at some spots and if Frank looked closely, he could see small cuts. The sleeve of Jenny's turtleneck had slid back into place, hiding the purple bruise from his sight. Frank was just about to ask Jenny about the mark when Ms. Hoover called his name.

"Frank, I know you like to talk but right now it's my turn. You'll get your chance soon."

Frank sighed and sat back into his seat to let Ms. Hoover continue. Frank never did have his chance to talk to Jenny in class since they had assigned partners for their econ project. He had meant to talk to her about it after class but his partner kept him a few minutes longer to talk about something he could really care less. Frank just has to wait for lunch.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Frank's fingers raked through his hair, combing down the black strands that were dancing in the wind. His heart was beating erratically in his chest as he watched Jenny walk up the hill towards him. She waved at him once she caught sight of him but Frank was finding it hard to smile back. How was he going to bring up her bruise without seeming nosy Maybe it isn't as bad as it seems. Maybe Jenny wore a bracelet too tight or maybe she unknowingly wrapped a rope around her wrist and it burned her. Frank wanted to believe any of these excuses but deep down in his gut, he knows it's something else.

"Hey Frankie." Jenny greeted once she reached the top of the hill.

"Hey."

Jenny walked toward the tree and sat down with her back against the bark. She started to take out her lunch from its bag before she noticed that Frank was still standing, watching her. She patted the ground next to her, signaling for him to sit, before she went back to her lunch. Frank lowered himself onto the grass, his hazel eyes never once leaving Jenny. He had to find a way to ease into the conversation.

"So, I got PB and J, crackers, chips, and a whole bunch of juice boxes. We're eating like kings tonight." Jenny joked, taking out each item before handing Frank a juice box.

Frank took it, muttering thanks before falling into a deep thought. Jenny noticed the silence and looked up to meet Frank's eyes.

"Hey, are you alright?" Jenny asked for the second time today. "You've been acting weird all day."

"Where did you get that bruise around your wrist?" Frank blurted out. It took everything in Frank's power to not groan immediately after, feeling like a huge inconsiderate idiot.

Frank frowns at Jenny's sudden reaction, an obvious flinch and instantly grabbing her left wrist. Jenny stutters for a minute, her eyes roaming around the field before meeting Frank's again.

"I, um, it's no big deal. I just burned myself. I'm a klutz remember?" Jenny chuckled but Frank could hear it being forced out.

Frank wanted to believe her and to drop the subject but as Jenny held her wrist, her sleeve was sliding down her arm showing new bruises Frank hadn't seen. He gasped and that caused Jenny to pull up her sleeve and quickly stand up.

"Uh, I have to go Frank." She rushed out, her fear seeping out of the words.

"Jen, wait. Just talk to me." Frank stood up quickly, catching Jenny's hand before she ran down the hill. "Just tell me what's happening with you."

Frank tugged on Jenny's hand as she turned to face him. Jenny had tears on the verge of falling and it tore Frank's heart. He had never seen her like this. "Jen, what's happening?"

Jenny let out a choked sound. "You won't understand Frank. It's my fault anyway, just let go."

Frank ignored Jenny's frantic tugs and pulled her closer. She wobbled closer looking torn between talking to her friend and running away.

"What do you mean it's your fault? Jenny, you know you could tell me." Frank pleaded. He knew that he shouldn't feel hurt right now but he thought Jenny knew that he was here to make sure that she was happy.

"It's always my fault, Frankie. I come home late, I break plates, and I stay up late and talk to boys when I'm not supposed to. I get what's coming to me Frankie. It's fine."

Frank stared at her in disbelief. It didn't sound like Jenny at all. It sounded like she was reciting something back to him, something she heard millions of times. Frank also felt a twinge of guilt as she turned her head away from him, the tears now flowing down her cheeks. He was one reason for her bruises and he can't help but hate himself for it.

"Jenny, I am so sorry." Frank apologized, his own voice shaky as his eyes welled up with tears.

Jenny waved her free hand at Frank hoping to dismiss his apology. "It isn't your fault Frank. My dad," She lets out a small cough before continuing in a small voice. "He just drinks too much."

This is when Jenny finally faces Frank, her tears smearing her black eyeliner and showing some traces of a forming bruise around her eye. Frank frowns as he lifted his thumb to wipe away the makeup.

"Jen, you can't stay there. He can't do this to you."

"It's fine Frank." Jenny insists. She tugs her hand free from Frank's hold and starts walking down the hill. That's when Frank starts to panic. He can't let Jenny go like this, now that he knows the truth. He hovers in place not knowing what to do before his feet run after her. Frank catches up to Jenny, swiftly grabbing her hand and turning her around.

Frank quickly pressed his lips against Jenny's. Frank has dreamed about kissing Jenny, he just never thought it would be under these circumstances. He felt his shoulders slump with relief when Jenny kissed him back, parting her lips in response. He pulled away to see Jenny's eyes but sticking close enough to feel her breath on his lips.

"I need you safe Jen. I can't let him do that to you. I want you to know that it's not your fault. Please let me help." Frank whispered, his fingers drumming against Jen's palm.

"How can you help me?" Jen whispered, her words sounding choked.

Frank didn't know at the moment but the words he uttered next he was sure of. "I will help you or I will die trying."


End file.
